


love mates

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its also schmoopy, keith's upset, shiro helps him calm down, vague smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “Something wrong?” he asks as Keith hangs his jacket up.Keith’s upper lip curl before he forces an exhale out, “It’s nothing.”Shiro watches the way Keith angrily toes his boots off and mutters, “Doesn’t seem like nothing.” under his breath. Louder, he asks, “You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”“It’s dumb,” Keith argues, letting out a frustrated noise when his foot gets stuck on the way out of the boot.He slides out of bed, padding over to stand behind Keith and take over the task of unbuttoning his jeans. “Come on.” Shiro coaxes in a gentle voice, pushing the button through its hole before moving towards the metal tab. “Tell me. You’ll feel better afterwards.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I’m gonna write a quick 500 words for this.” “well this was mildly unexpected…” 
> 
> Inspired by this amaaaazing fanart by @chanchanchanchanchanchan. Show em some love on [twitter](https://twitter.com/icecake__4866/status/781924068463288320) and [tumblr](http://chanchanchanchanchanchanchan.tumblr.com/post/151154241307) :D

It’s a reflex action to glance up at the door when it swishes open. Shiro notes that it’s Keith in one second and lowers his gaze back to his tablet in another. That’s just enough time to process the angry expression his boyfriend is sporting and look back up with greater concern.

 

“Something wrong?” he asks as Keith hangs his jacket up.

 

Keith’s upper lip curl before he forces an exhale out, “It’s nothing.” 

 

Shiro watches the way Keith angrily toes his boots off and mutters, “Doesn’t seem like nothing.” under his breath. Louder, he asks, “You sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

 

“It’s _dumb_ ,” Keith argues, letting out a frustrated noise when his foot gets stuck on the way out of the boot. Shiro’s lips twitch and wobble at the sight of Keith hopping in place trying to kick his boot off, and has to bury a laugh against his shoulder when Keith finally succeeds.

 

He slides out of bed, padding over to stand behind Keith and take over the task of unbuttoning his jeans. Lord knows Keith might accidentally break the button or the zip given how agitated he is. 

 

“Come on.” Shiro coaxes in a gentle voice, pushing the button through its hole before moving towards the metal tab. “Tell me. You’ll feel better afterwards.”

 

Keith exhales, fingers moodily playing with the velcro keeping his gloves in place before mumbling, “Allura caught me and Lance arguing again and told us off.”

 

“What was it this time?” Shiro asks, slowly dragging the zip down before getting his hands under the thick material. The tight fit means he has to peel the denim off Keith’s thighs. Mot that Shiro’s complaining about that! He likes getting on his knees for Keith. Gives him prime access to Keith’s thighs, crotch, hips… ass. Which happens to be right in front of his eye line right now.

 

But there’ll be time enough for that later, right now he focuses on Keith as he tells his story about how Lance challenged him to go through one of the paladin training programs to see who could get to the highest level.

 

 _So that’s where he’s been all day,_ Shiro muses as Keith raises one foot and then the other. 

 

“I was _this close_  to beating Lance _and_  setting a new record when Allura came in and told us to stop and go to bed.” Keith complains as Shiro straightens up, holding two fingers less than an inch apart for Shiro to see. Sighing, Keith slumps back against the taller man and grumbles, “ _This_ close…”

 

With a sympathetic murmur, Shiro uses two fingers to turn Keith’s face towards his and kisses the younger paladin’s ire away. His Galra hand remains on Keith’s chin for a few seconds before dropping down to rest on a relaxing shoulder. From there, Shiro can feel the tension seeping out of Keith the longer he draws the soft contact out.

 

“Shiro,” Keith complained softly while pulling away, nose wrinkling as he fought a smile back. “I’m trying to be mad here.”

 

“Why be mad when you can be naked?” Shiro teased back, fingers already slipping underneath Keith’s shirt. 

 

He peeks through hooded eyes at Keith, feels a low heat burning in the pit of his stomach at the reaction his words invoke. Keith’s anger has turned into a different kind of heat, all lust and desire. But it’s languid now, where Keith’s ready and willing to follow Shiro’s pace.

 

Hand sneaking up, baring more of Keith’s belly to the cool air, Shiro observes the reactions his touch causes. The flutter of Keith’s lashes as he fights the urge to close his eyes. The way his pupils dilate when Shiro’s warm hands tweaks his nipple. The tightness of his grip when his hand comes up to squeeze Shiro’s bionic hand. 

 

The bob of his throat when Shiro murmurs, “Come to bed.”

 

“Yeah,” Keith answers, voice hoarse but steady. He plants one hand on top of Shiro’s bionic one before leaning in for another kiss. Their parted lips press together with firm pressure, over and over again in increasingly longer kisses. It’s Shiro who makes an unhappy noise when Keith turns, breaking the kiss to yank his shirt off. 

 

Keith exhales a quiet laugh, gloved hands cupping Shiro’s face, “Were you waiting for me?”

 

His answer is to pull Keith closer, crotch to crotch, and quirk a single eyebrow up with a smirk. His smirk widens at the quiet chuckle Keith answers with. “If I’d have known you were waiting for me I’d have come back sooner. Help me take these gloves off.”

 

Shiro uses his teeth to yank the velcro open, unwilling to take his hands away from their happy perch scant inches above Keith’s underwear. And also because he enjoys seeing the heat flare in Keith’s eyes when he does this. 

 

Sure enough, Keith’s breathing speeds up, nostrils flaring as he groans, “ _Shiro_ _…”_ His hands slide down the older paladin’s chest, pausing to cup his pectorals before smoothly rolling down to shove his dark sleep pants off.

Humming, Shiro waits for the soft material puddle in the middle of his room before stepping out of it and moving back towards the bed. A happy sigh slips past his teeth when Keith’s hand hooks under his thigh, urging Shiro to get his leg up around him. Feeling more than a little daring, Shiro takes a split second to do one better.

 

The surprised sound Keith lets out when Shiro hops up and gets his legs around Keith’s hips is something Shiro swallows immediately. It pulses inside of him with all the warmth of an expanding sun, bursting into life when Keith laughs and secures Shiro in place, arms tight under the taller man's thighs.

 

“You’re getting better at this,” Shiro grins, unable to hide his amusement when he feels Keith take the last few steps towards the bed, trembling hard. It’s leagues better than the first time he sprung this on Keith. That time they’d gone down together in a pile of limbs and laughs.

 

“And _you’re_ getting heavier. Did you gain even _more_  muscles?” Keith complains, dropping Shiro down on the bed with a groan. 

 

With a demure look, Shiro asks, “Would that be so bad.”

 

Keith’s gaze travels down the length of his bare body, hands stroking contemplative designs behind Shiro’s thighs. He expects Keith to tease him back and expects to see a grin when his gaze comes back up. But instead, there’s quiet concern glimmering behind Keith’s dark blue eyes.

 

“I don’t…” Keith exhales shortly, pressing closer before murmuring, “I don’t like it when you push yourself too hard.”

 

Oh. The quiet words knock something loose inside of him. Shiro feels it rattle around in his chest at his next inhale. He hadn’t known that Keith knew about his late night gym time. “It’s not that,” Shiro explains in the same quiet tone, keeping this conversation a secret between them. “Sometimes it helps to tire myself out.”

 

Keith doesn’t say anything. He just hugs Shiro closer before pressing a hard kiss to his lips. It feels like an apology for some reason. But it also feels like a request. _Trust me please._ And how can Shiro _not_  melt underneath the request.

 

His hands cup Keith’s face. 

_I trust you_ …

 

Their lips meet in a fierce kiss _._

_…with all of me._

Shiro presses his heels against the back of Keith thighs, pulls him closer still. 

_Sometimes you can’t help me…_

He groans when their hardening lengths slide together in a perfectly frustrating way.

 

_…and that’s okay._

Their hands move as one to get Keith’s briefs off, rolling over in the middle of the bed so that Keith’s straddling Shiro’s hips and rubbing their dicks more firmly together.

 

 _I wish I could help you more_. Keith’s eyes blaze down at him, the plea transferring into Shiro through the palm pressed against his chest.

 

Shiro smiles, drops his hand on top of Keith’s and squeezes it gently. _You help me more than you realize_.

 

The smile that slowly blooms on Keith’s face is a memory Shiro knows he’s going to remember to his dying day. It pulls him up into a seated position before he realizes it, left hand reaching out to touch Keith and pull him in for a hard kiss.

 

There aren’t words in Shiro’s vocabulary to express how _much_  Keith helps. Everyone in the team has helped him find solid ground again. But Keith… he’s the foundation upon which Shiro’s rebuilt himself. Without him… Shiro would be a house instead of a home.

 

And he struggles and tries so hard to get this across to Keith with every touch, every kiss, every _look_. Some days he feels Keith understands, but nights like this? Shiro knows he’s failing. So he gently pushes Keith back down on their bed, spreads his legs open, and makes his way down. 

 

He takes his sweet time sucking Keith off, bringing him to the edge with deliberate slowness before pulling away. Sucks love bites into Keith’s pale skin, across his pelvic bone, thighs, stomach. Wills his love to pass onto Keith through those red-purple spots dotting Keith's fair skin. Groans at the taste of him on his tongue and goes back for more.

 

Shiro pours all of his love into Keith with every short thrust, with every gasping kiss. He holds Keith against him, swallowing down every hiccuping sob and breathless whine. He whispers those three words with increasing frustration because they’re not enough. There’s _not enough_.

 

Gentle fingertips urge him to look on his left. Lying on his back, Shiro turns his head and peers into Keith’s sleepy eyes and feels his frustrations fading to black when calloused fingers stroke his frown away. 

 

“You remember those aliens we met on that planet with the purple trees?” Keith asks in a soft whisper, lying on his side as he sweetly combs Shiro’s hair off his face. After he nods, Keith continues, “You remember how they said they didn’t have a word for ‘like’? That there were only words to express degree’s of love?”

 

Shiro frowns, “I don’t actually.”

 

His heart skips a beat at the smile that grows on Keith’s face. His breath shudders when Keith takes hold of his hand, links their fingers together. “According to them, there’s 14 different ways to love someone. You can love someone as a friend, as family, physically, emotionally…And there’s one word that encompasses all of them. That you can love someone in each and every way because they’re your perfect match.”

 

Shiro finds himself holding his breath at the sound of the alien word rolling off Keith’s tongue as smooth as melted butter. Commits the word to memory before asking, “What’s it mean?”

 

“The closest translation would be love mate.” Keith’s eyes sweep up to meet his, filled with warm love. 

 

With his heart in his throat, Shiro asks, “How did you say it was?”

 

Keith obligingly repeats the word over and over again until Shiro feels like he’s grasped the pronunciation. Only then does he press their foreheads together, and exhales, “Ra’yaar-lilli-mejan.” 

 

Repeats once again in an even softer tone before nodding. Yeah. That might be a word that comes pretty close to describing how he feels. So he says it one last time before kissing Keith’s rapid pulse and whispers, “I like that.”

 

“I thought you might,” Keith answers back, a smile in his voice. 


End file.
